


feet first, don't fall

by knightswatch



Series: Pack Mentality [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Domestic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sinmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Christmas is in two days," he hums, mostly an idle thought that comes to him while carding his fingers through Kyoutani's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feet first, don't fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing on a bus home from new York city. On my phone. I'll edit it in the morning, for now I just wanna post it.

The first time Yahaba talks to Kyoutani about Christmas, he doesn't get much of an answer. In hindsight, he picked a bad time to try and have that conversation, or any really, since it's when Kyoutani is a boneless pile of sweat and post-orgasmic bliss next to him. He has scratches on the back of his shoulders that Yahaba should _probably_ take a look at, and he's flopped on his back, eyes shut.

"Christmas is in two days," he hums, mostly an idle thought that comes to him while carding his fingers through Kyoutani's hair. Since they moved into their apartment he's stopped leaving the two rough stripes that Yahaba was so used to, and instead his whole head is bleached yellow with a small star shaved into the right side by his temple. Yahaba traces the shape of it with his thumb. Kyoutani grunts and cracks an eye open, head lolling slightly to the side but eyes not opening all the way, leaning into Yahaba's fingers.

"Do you want to do something?" He presses slightly, realizing he isn't going to get an answer without a real question. Going home to either of their families isn't really an attractive option-- short of Yahaba's younger brother catching them making out more than once in high school, Kyoutani's introduction to the family has been as Yahaba's teammate and later his roommate.

Kyoutani's parents are no more in the light, mostly due to their indifference to anything that their son does. It doesn't exactly limit their options, though, and Yahaba is sure they can have a perfectly nice holiday between the two of them.

"'S a full moon," Kyoutani grumbles after a moment, rolling to the side and wrapping a heavy arm around Yahaba's waist. The contact is sticky and Yahaba wrinkles his nose, thinking they could both use a shower. There's a row of dark bruises forming on the underside of Kyoutani's arm that hopefully he won't notice for a day or two. Yahaba lies seeing the marks he leaves left uncovered, even if it means that Kyoutani has been asked more than once if the girl he's dating is part-vampire.

It's a joke made funnier by the irony of it all, really. Yahaba processes the fact for a moment, giving Kyoutani's shoulder a glance to make sure the skin doesn't look broken along the long line of red scratches going down the back of it.

"We can still go see the lights," he decides, fairly sure they allow dogs too. He doesn't mind the idea of taking him for a long walk and avoiding chocolate cake. He quirks a little smile, tilting his head. "You'll want something other than KFC though."

"Steak," he answers, and Yahaba isn't sure if that's a request for now or Christmas. He files it away, tapping at Kyoutani's shoulder with a soft laugh.

"Shower. You're like a locker room," he nudges at him until Kyoutani moved, following after him with a soft laugh at the glare he gets. 

He figures the teasing is forgiven when he eases Kyoutani under the warm water and slides in behind him, fingers tracing soft over his sides. He's become something of a master at reading Kyoutani over time, and he grins when the tiredness leaves his posture, pressing slow kisses against the scratches.

Kyoutani huffs a small, pleased noise, making little effort to do anything but lean his weight back onto Yahaba, a soft sort of smirk on his face when Yahaba's hands wander over the wet skin of his chest instead.

The streams of water rolling down the back of Kyoutani's shoulders make their skin stick together, and he rolls his head to the side and digs his teeth into the angle of Yahaba's collarbone. He doesn't quite stop the sharp groan it pulls out of him, but he does squeeze a hand tighter around Kyoutani's hip. "If you don't help me out we're going to fall."

Kyoutani chuckles softly at that, righting himself and pressing his hands against the wall instead for balance, letting Yahaba plaster himself to Kyoutani's back, water beating warm on both of them.

He presses open mouthed kisses against the nape of Kyoutani's neck, licking away the mixture of water and sweat clinging to his skin. He let's his hand linger, thumbing the angle of Kyoutani's hip, tracing the twitching muscles of his stomach until he can practically _feel_ the way he coils in frustrated anticipation.

"Shigeru--" his name comes out like a growl, and Yahaba smiles against the damp skin under his mouth, dragging his teeth against it.

"Wait," he commands softly, because he knows Kyoutani will, even if it makes his hips tip forward in search of friction when Yahaba's palm hovers over the slick head of his cock. 

His other hand maps over the frustrated grip of Kyoutani's arm, stroking the lines of his muscle and listening to the soft whine that he can't quite prevent himself from making.

Yahaba almost purrs as an answer, wrapping his hand around the hard shaft of Kyoutani's cock. He groans, a short, clipped sound that he muffles by turning and biting his own shoulder, hips rolling forward in uneven pumps.

He lifts his head from the back of Kyoutani's neck, nipping at his ear and using his teeth to tug gently on one of the piercings on the shell of it. Air hisses out from between the clench of Kyoutani's teeth even as Yahaba traces the shape of it with his tongue.

He grunts out a dissatisfied sound when Yahaba's hand pulls away from stroking him, letting go of his shoulder to glare behind him. It's made less potent by the slow heave of his chest around the shape of each breath as it rolls in and out of his lungs.

Yahaba flashes him a grin but turns Kyoutani around with a gentle tug on his waist. It's a signal, and the tension of the air between them shifts and Kyoutani pitches forward, hand catching around the back of Yahaba's head and pulling him into a kiss that's likely to leave both of them with bruised lips.

He doesn't seem bothered in the least by it, not that Yahaba would expect anything else. Kyoutani licks his way into Yahaba's mouth, one hand squeezing around Yahaba's waist.

The other trails down his spine, dropping to squeeze Yahaba's ass before pressing lower and dragging two fingers against his already stretched rim. Yahaba groans into Kyoutani's mouth, shifting both arms around his neck so he can grip at the other man's back for balance. His earlier warning about slipping is already forgotten as he works his legs further apart, giving more space for Kyoutani's fingers to push inside where he's already open.

If Yahaba expects the feeling to have been dulled by their previous activities, he's met with the exact opposite. It's not quite the burning sparks of oversensitivity that he feels in his gut, but the lingering sting of it is similar. He and Kyoutani go from kissing to exchanging air between them until Kyoutani's wrist twists and his fingers push against Yahaba's already abused prostate. Yahaba's head pitches back between his shoulders with a groan that soars higher and breathier than he's used to from his own voice, and Kyoutani's forehead drops to rest on his shoulder with a _'fuck'_ that's almost lost to the spray of water around them.

Kyoutani's fingers slide back slightly and Yahaba's breath falls out of his mouth in a shaking gasp. His nails curl, digging into Kyoutani's shoulders once again and using the desperate grip to hold him steady when the next curl of fingers inside of him makes him nearly jolt onto his toes, eyes squeezing shut for a moment.

When he opens them again there's steam curling around them both and billowing out of the weak plastic curtain. The air he drags into his lungs is warm and damp and leaves in a rush again when Kyoutani's fingers scissor apart before drawing out of him slowly. Another hiccup of sound escapes him, and he's glad for Kyoutani's hand drawing circles at his hip, the other fumbling for the small tube of lube that's tucked in the back of their shared toiletries.

The gentle gasp that follows it clicking open and closed once again, along with the telltale bang of Kyoutani simply dropping it to the floor. Yahaba isn't in any state of mind to scold him about being neat, and the pressure of the thick head of Kyoutani's cock starting to slide inside him makes him forget the complaint entirely.

Kyoutani rolls his hips in quick, hard strokes until he's seated all the way inside. Yahaba digs his nails harder into Kyoutani's shoulders and only gets a soft grunt in return. A hand lifts away from holding his hip as Kyoutani starts thrusting at the same pace he used to press himself inside, fingers tangling in the damp strands of hair at the back of Yahaba's head and tugging.

It isn't a sharp or hard pull, but instead a steady pressure that makes Yahaba's scalp sting and tingle. Kyoutani shifts the angle of his hips slightly with each thrust until one makes Yahaba tense against the urge to cry out even louder, teeth digging into his lip.

Kyoutani takes it as a challenge, he always does, and Yahaba is sure that their neighbors know far more about their relationship than either family ever will. He digs his teeth into the side of Yahaba's neck, sucking a bruise there before dragging his tongue over it, making Yahaba's skin throb.

It's not like running a marathon, and Yahaba knows he doesn't have it in him to last after the head of Kyoutani's cock pauses to _grind_ against his prostate with each thrust. It combines with the vibrations of Kyoutani's voice, soft against his shoulder, barely enough for Yahaba to process.

"--feel so good, Shigeru," his voice trembles slightly on Yahaba's name, and something stubborn and sticky in Yahaba's stomach gives way, making his vision sparkle white at the edges. He knows his fingers probably dig too hard into Kyoutani's back, and in return Kyoutani gives his hair another tug, fingers winding deeper in his hair before his hips push all the way in against the rhythmic contracting of Yahaba's insides.

His stomach feels hot and full and his nerves are sparking and oversensitive and he slumps his weight slightly against Kyoutani. His fingers unhook and he doesn't bother to feel bad about the mess squished between their stomachs. Kyoutani's hand goes from gripping to stroking, and he chuckles softly. "You okay?"

"Don't drop me," Yahaba chuckles in return, reaching to turn the water off before it goes ice cold.


End file.
